Not Drunk Enough
by Atella Stella
Summary: Lately, Evergreen's been struggling with some embarrassing feelings for Elfman. She tries to drown her humiliation in alcohol, and needless to say, it backfires spectacularly. But there's no way she'd ever get drunk enough to confess... right? Ongoing.


**Hey all! Despite the fact that I should probably be working on continuing Bad Friends High, it seems that I've run into a bit of a creative block in writing for Hetalia. And yaoi for that matter. It's quite depressing, really.**

**Recently, I fell in love with the series Fairy Tail. By fell in love, I mean I literally finished all 212 chapters in a week. So now I've got this urge to write something for it, and it turned out to be this. I have an unhealthy crush on Elfman, haha. ;;;**

**I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did, Stellar Spirit Pisces would have already been introduced.**

Evergreen stared absently at the barely-touched drink in front of her, giving an audible sigh. Fairy Tail was pretty empty today, and it was quiet for once. Usually, the self-proclaimed fairy queen liked some peace and quiet; it was why she didn't usually spend much time here in the first place.

So… why was she here? And why was she almost disappointed at how quiet it was?

"Ah, are you bored, Evergreen?" a sweet voice rang from the other side of the counter. Evergreen snapped to attention, adjusting her glasses.

"What? No! I like it when it's quiet!" she exclaimed, too loudly. The white-haired woman across from her began to chuckle quietly. "What are you laughing about, Mirajane?" she demanded.

"It seems kind of empty when no one's being rowdy, doesn't it?" Mira leaned on the counter and jerked her head in the direction of the many unoccupied tables. "Everyone's busy, somehow! Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy all left together, Juvia mysteriously disappeared after they left, Shadow Gear is taking the day off because Jet's arm broke on their last job, Gazille went off on an errand for the master…" Mira rambled. Evergreen was listening with mild interest. She didn't know everyone in the guild that well despite being part of it for many years. She had to admit they were an interesting bunch. She was ashamed to say it, but she really did want to be a part of the rowdiness. "… and Elfman should be back soon." Mira finished. Evergreen had zoned out but, at the mention of that guy's name, she was suddenly paying attention.

"If you ask me, that little brother of yours has got some serious issues with testosterone." Evergreen said wryly. Mira pouted.

"Aw, Evergreen, I thought you liked Elfman!"

"Keh!" Evergreen shook her head obstinately. "We were partners for the S-Class Exam! That's all!"

"Hmm, but what you said…" Mira raised an eyebrow at her. It took Evergreen a second; one second, before she suddenly felt the need to chug down her whole drink at once to somehow mitigate her embarrassment at a certain memory. She slammed the glass down on the counter with a heavy sigh.

"Tactics. Tactics, tactics, tactics! It was a plan to distract you!" Evergreen insisted, glaring at Mira, who was staring at her empty glass incredulously. "I'd never marry that guy…"

"Er, Evergreen, you don't usually drink. At all. Drinking something that strong, that fast, could be very bad for you. I told you to take it slow if you were going to have that. And why did you order the strongest drink on the…" Mira began to go into lecture mode, but Evergreen's head was buzzing already and she'd begun a tipsy rant, completely ignoring Mira's speech.

"He's obsessed with manliness! He's rude! He's bossy! So what if he's super muscular, and chivalrous in a cute way, and has really nice eyes! He's still stupid! Stupid!" Evergreen snapped. Mira, half-worried and half-amused, giggled a little bit. Evergreen clapped a hand over her mouth and turned bright red. "What the HELL did I just say?"

"Evergreen, maybe you should go lie down." Mira said. Evergreen cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, I'm going home. Why did I even get that drink…?" She clapped fifty jewels on the counter. "That's enough, right?" Mira nodded, watching worriedly as Evergreen rose, swayed slightly, but managed to walk unsteadily to the door.

"Be careful!" she called after her. Evergreen would have responded, but her entire brain was buzzing and hazy. Suddenly, she ran straight into someone coming in the opposite way.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I…!" Evergreen looked up and gave a start. A tall man with spiky white hair and a scar below his right eye meant it was probably Elfman. Or, as her vision had suddenly doubled everything, two Elfmans. Super.

"Evergreen? Odd seeing you at the guild without Fried and Bixlow." said Elfman, looking at her with mild surprise. Evergreen just glared at the three of him.

"We're not three heads on one body, you know. I'm independent of them." She was somehow able to piece together a coherent sentence, if slightly slurred. "I'm going home, because I just humiliated myself in front of your sister, over there."

"If you're a man, you don't run and hide when you're humiliated." Elfman quipped much too cheerily. Evergreen tossed her hair haughtily.

"I'm a woman, stupid. Oh, but you probably didn't know that. You probably didn't even notice!" she snapped, trying to push past him. She was so unsteady on her feet that she tripped and almost fell, but Elfman caught her arm.

"Whoa, are you all right? You seem a little off balance…"

"Don't touch me, idiot!" she yelled, her face flushed, and it definitely wasn't just from alcohol. She ran out of the guild and as far away from it as possible before stopping after turning a few corners.

The reason she'd been at the guild alone in the first place: She was hoping that _he_ would be there.

…

No amount of alcohol was going to get rid of this, was it?

Evergreen sighed forlornly and made her wobbly way back home.

_Well, shoot me for trying…_


End file.
